Cosmic love
by TheLadyWolves
Summary: Qui a dit que l'imprégnation c'était toujours tout beau, tout rose? Paul et Lisa sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre, jusqu'au jour ou l'imprégnation d'un loup chamboulera leurs histoires mais aussi leurs vies.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**:

Une musique rythme, plutôt latine et le corps de Lisa qui bougeait aux rythmes des basses. Je voyais les mains de ce garçon caresser ses formes et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire pareil car je sentais l'envie monter en moi. Elle dégageait tellement de désire et de sensualité. En tant qu'homme normalement constitué, jamais aucun n'aurait pu résister. Je me collais plus à elle, dans son dos et je croisais les yeux de cet autre homme, ce regard que je connaissais par cœur et que j'avais croisé des milliers de fois, comme celui d'un frère. Lisa était partagée entre nous deux, de sa toute petite taille dans ses vêtements si léger que je pouvais craquer en un simple geste. Je penchais légèrement ma tête, mes lèvres effleuraient quelques mèches de ces cheveux, si parfumés et agréablement apaisant. J'avais envie d'elle, plus que n'importe qui mais je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de le lui montrer, ça serait trop égoïste de ma part alors je la regardais profiter, je la regardais s'amuser, prendre du plaisir. Je ressentais son coeur battre rapidement sous l'excitation et le bonheur qu'elle ressentait près des deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus dans cette boite, la nuit de son anniversaire.

**Chapitre 1**

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux, il faisait noir dans ma chambre mais je n'avais aucun mal à voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait car quand on était comme moi, de ma nature, ce genre de chose n'échappait pas. Je penchais la tête vers mon réveil et je voyais les chiffres sur l'écran numérique défiler. J'avais un rendez-vous ce matin, ma mère m'avait obligé à l'emmener au travail, car elle travaillait à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Je fus alors obliger de sortir du lit pour m'apprêter. Je filais directement sous la douche et un quart d'heure plus tard, je fus prêt et habillé. Je descendais dans la cuisine en remarquant que la table était mise pour le déjeuner. Ma mère était entrain de m'attendre.

« Des pancakes? Je ne savais pas que c'était mon anniversaire. » lui disais-je avec un long sourire. Je lui embrassais également la joue.

« Idiot, j'ai le droit de faire plaisir à mon fils qui me dépose gentiment au travail, aussi tôt. » répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

On s'installait tous les deux à table et on discutait sans grand intérêt. Tout tournait autour de la meute.

Laissez-moi me présenter. Je m'appelle Paul Lahote, je suis fils unique. Je vis seul avec ma mère, depuis mes cinq ans. Voilà un an et demi que je fais partie d'une meute, une meute de loups. Oui, une vraie, comme les légendes Quileutes, auquel j'appartiens. Ma mutation a commencé lorsque les cousins de cette chère famille Cullen sont venus leur rendre visites, un soir d'été. Il faut savoir que plus il y a des buveurs de sang dans les parages, plus les gènes des prédestinés loups de la meute se transforment beaucoup plus vite, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi. J'ai fini par m'y habituer bien que... Les sorties nocturnes dans la foret, à tour de rôle pour surveiller les alentours de la forêt lorsque ses sangsues se promènent sur nos terres, ma chaleur corporelle atteignant les 42°C, le corps d'Apollon bodybuildé ne m'aidaient pas à dissimuler ces choses qui changeaient de mes habitudes aux reste du monde et surtout de mes amis. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas toujours très facile surtout dans mes relations amoureuses. Ma copine s'appelle Lisa, voilà maintenant 7 mois qu'on est ensemble. On est très lié, car en plus d'être son amant, je suis aussi son ami, c'est ce qui nous rapproche le plus. Lisa n'est pas une fille comme les autres. Je l'ai rencontré au lycée, il y a trois ans. Elle était nouvelle dans la ville, après la mort de ses grands-parents, ses parents ont voulu changé d'air et elle a atterri ici. On s'est très vite entendu, même si j'avoue qu'au premier abord, je l'ai surtout voulu dans mon lit mais j'ai appris à la connaître et elle a réussis a voler mon coeur avec son naturel. Mes frères se sont moqués de moi, pendant plusieurs semaines surtout quand ils ont lu mes pensées, lors de nos réunions dans la forêt. "Lisa par ci, Lisa par-là". Il faut aussi l'avoué... Avant d'être ce que je suis devenu à présent, j'étais le mec qui pouvait sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Tout ce qui avait une jolie paire de seins, c'était pour moi. J'étais vraiment un abruti et oui je l'avoue mais que ça soit claire, moi seul peut le dire. En fait, la mutation à malgré tout de bon côté. J'ai muri et j'ai surtout appris l'humilité et surtout le respect. Sinon... Le corps d'Apollon a aussi des avantages, ma chaleur corporelle et puis mes sens qui sont plus approfondis.

J'étais vraiment amoureux de ma Lisa mais... Je n'étais pas imprégné et ça c'était toujours un problème. En tant que loup, une personne sur cette planète vous est destinée, vous est réservé à cette unique personne. Vous devenez un peu comme son protecteur, son grand frère, son ami. Tout ce qu'elle veut. Et Lisa n'était pas mon empreinte. Même si je le veux de tout mon coeur, je ne peux pas m'imprégné d'elle. J'ai déjà souvent essayé, mais rien n'y fait... Je n'y arrive pas. Je savais que si jamais je tombais sur cette personne si spécial, ça briserait Lisa car elle aussi était très amoureuse de moi mais je ne voulais pas lui briser le coeur et je savais qu'a continuer notre relation, le jour où ça arriverait, je serais obligé de le faire. Sam, l'Alpha de notre meute, avait vécu cette histoire. Il vivait une relation très amoureuse avec Leah, qui est devenue louve dans notre meute. Sam a rencontré un jour Emily, la cousine de Leah et l'imprégnation lui est tombée dessus. Leah n'a pu rien faire, Sam encore moins. C'était tout pour Emily, absolument tout. Sam ne vivait même plus pour lui, c'était tout pour elle et Leah en a souffert. Il lui arrive encore d'y penser et de continuer à torturer nos esprits lors de nos réunions. C'est aussi pour ça que c'est la rejeter de notre meute, disons qu'elle se protège à sa manière. Mais... Moi je m'en fous. J'ai ma Lisa, même si ce n'est pas mon empreinte, j'ai le coeur chaud remplit d'amour quand je suis avec elle.

Ma mère me sortait de ma rêverie, alors qu'on était dans la voiture, que j'étais au volant pour la conduire jusqu'au travail.

« Tu penses encore à Lisa? » Elle prononçait son prénom avec tellement de douceur que je ne pus que sourire.

« Ça se voit autant? » Je la regardais, les yeux un peu plissés.

« Comme un nez au milieu de la figure. Elle rentre cette après-midi, c'est ça? Tu pourrais peut être l'inviter à souper ce soir. »

Je la regardais longuement ou mes doigts se posaient contre mes lèvres, de mon coude pose contre la portière. Elle était si douce et si calme, ma mère, je savais qu'elle adorait ma Lisa. Je lui répondais juste que je lui demanderais si elle en avait envie. Lorsqu'on fut arrivé sur le parking, elle m'embrassait en me disant à tout à l'heure et je lui fis un signe de la main en repartant directement. Je conduisais en direction de chez Sam. Lisa était partie avec ses parents pour les vacances de Noël, un week-end dans sa famille. J'arrivais chez Sam et mes frères étaient déjà tous là, je pouvais les entendre parler et demander à Emily si elle avait fait a manger. J'entrais sans toquer, en disant bonjour à tout le monde. Seth, le petit de la meute, arrivait tout joyeux vers moi en me disant que Jacob allait bientôt rentrer.

« Ah bon? Il revient quand? » Disais-je à Sam.

« Il revient ce week-end, avec Billy. Leurs vacances au prés de Rachel leur a fait beaucoup de bien. Ils ont aussi eu la chance d'aller voir Rebecca. Le nouveau copain de Rachel est chirurgien, il leur aurait apparemment payé leurs voyages jusque-là. Billy est le plus heureux. »

J'hochais simplement la tête pour faire comprendre que j'avais bien compris. Et bien dit donc, c'est Jacob qui devait être heureux. Un beau-frère plein aux As. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive mais je suppose qu'il est content. On s'assaillait tous à table pour commencer à manger ce qu'Emily nous avait préparé. Ici, il y avait toujours des choses à manger. Elle nous connaissait. En tant que loups, on était toujours très affamé. Je regardais Sam embrassé son empreinte, sa fiancée, avec tellement de douceur et de légèreté. Il était prudent et en même temps très passionnée. Je baissais alors le regard sur le festin qu'elle nous avait préparé. Sam était imprégné et il était le seul pour l'instant. Parce que c'était l'Alpha? Ouais, et bien moi aussi je veux être l'Alpha et m'imprégné de ma Lisa dans ce cas. Sam m'avait déjà réprimandé sur ce genre de penser et il m'avait bien dit ET JE CITE « Ça t'arrivera au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, si tu as un peu de chance. Il faut savoir que parfois ça n'arrive jamais, il faut juste trouver la bonne personne et le jour où tu tomberas dessus, tu n'auras besoin de rien dire, ni rien comprendre. Tout ce passera comme quelque chose de tellement naturelle que tu seras perdu et tu verras que la vie elle commence là. » Je n'avais pas relevé le mot ce jour-là.

« A quelle heure vient Lisa? » me dit Emily de sa voix douce et charmante. Je lui répondais bien évidement avec un large sourire qu'elle arriverait dans 4heures... Jusqu'à ce que mon portable se mit à sonner, dans la poche de mon jeans.

« Allo Lisa? »

« ... »

« Maintenant? »

« ... »

« Chez toi? J'arrive, tout de suite! »

Je me levais subitement en prenant un muffin au volant, je n'avais besoin de rien dire, ils avaient compris. Je bondissais dans ma voiture et je fonçais chez Lisa. Elle était revenue, finalement. J'arrivais rapidement chez elle et elle sortait en entendant ma voiture se garer devant chez elle. Je sortais pour rapidement la prendre dans mes bras et la respirer ou elle murmurait mon prénom. Elle était si jolie. Elle me faisait rentrer à l'intérieur de chez elle où je saluais ses parents et on montait dans sa chambre où elle me racontait son week-end. Elle rangeait ses affaires en même temps. Je pris la peine de m'installer sur son lit et elle venait ensuite s'asseoir à mes côtés pour ensuite venir se coucher contre moi. J'avais une température corporelle vraiment élevé et le jour où elle m'avait demandé pourquoi, je me rappel lui avoir baratiné quelque chose du genre « Mon médecin m'a dit que c'était normal, vu la forme et la masse musculaire de mon corps » Je savais qu'elle avait eu du mal à y croire mais elle s'en foutait un peu, en fait. On passait quelque instants sur ce lit, avant qu'on finisse nu sous les draps. Avec Lisa, c'était souvent comme ça. Ce petit bout de femme d'à peine 18 ans était vraiment incroyable.

« Lisa? Tu voudrais venir souper chez moi? » Elle avait le visage si serein, si doux. Je pouvais entendre son coeur battre. Je devais encore dire merci aux gènes de loups. D'un côté, j'en avais de la chance.

« Avec plaisir mon chéri... Je vais aller m'apprêter. » Je la voyais se lever pour lentement venir m'embrasser délicatement. Elle s'en allait à la salle de bain, pendant ce temps je me rhabillais. Je sentais que ça allait être une très bonne soirée.

Une heure plus tard, on était en route pour rentrer chez moi. Ma mère étaient aux fourneaux, à cuir le repas. Elle venait directement saluer Lisa, en lui disant à quel point elle était belle. Lisa était une fille assez coquette tout en restant naturel. Très petite de taille, le teint assez claire, ses grands yeux bruns, ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle avait tout d'une indienne... Peut-être pas pour la teinte de peau mais à mes yeux, je l'aimais comme ça. On aidait ma mère à installer les couverts et on passait à table. Lisa passait la soirée près de nous, ça arrivait très souvent. Même avant lorsqu'on était qu'ami mais à ce moment-là, je trainais surtout avec d'autres filles. Des filles de passages comme je les appelais.

Je raccompagnais ma belle chez elle, à pieds car elle ne vivait pas si loin de chez moi. Je m'assurais qu'elle soit en sécurité. Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée, je me dirigeais vers les bois un peu plus loin et en m'assurant que personne ne me voyait, je me transformais pour rejoindre ma meute, comme toutes les nuits, pour patrouiller et veiller sur notre réserve.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord merci à ces quelques personnes qui ont posté des reviews pour le tout premier chapitre. Ça m'a énormément fait plaisir de savoir que certains de vous aime l'histoire que j'écris. Je vous laisse ici avec le chapitre 2 qui est du point de vue de Lisa, l'un des personnages principales. Nhésitez pas à me laisser d'autres reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez le plus et le moins aimé du chapitre.

Merci beaucoup!

S.

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

**POV Lisa**

Il faisait nuageux, aujourd'hui. Je regardais le ciel, en sortant de mon lit et je remarquais qu'il commençait à neiger. Il faisait froid dehors alors je me décidais de rester à la maison. Il faisait très bon, le feu brulait en bas pour réchauffer le salon. Je descendais en portant toujours mon pyjama, personne n'était à la maison de toute manière. Mes parents étaient certainement partis faire quelques courses. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et je me servais un verre de lait où je restais face à la fenêtre de la cuisine pour regarder un instant la neige tomber mais mon regard se perdait dans les arbres, la forêt. Voilà trois ans que j'avais atterri ici, avec mes parents, dans la réserve. C'était un endroit très calme, avec qu'une toute petite population comparée à Brisbane en Australie, là d'où je viens. J'avais rencontré Paul, mon petit copain, au tout début que j'étais arrivée. Il fallait vraiment le voir, c'était un garçon très fougueux, qui se la jouait beaucoup. Il pensait avoir tout compris mais sachez qu'il s'est bien gouré avec moi le jour où il est venu me parler en me demandant de sortir avec lui et que je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas à mon gout. Il s'est senti très mal devant ses copains ensuite. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très gentil mais si vous l'auriez-vous, vous auriez fait pareil que moi. Je lui ai quand même laissé sa chance, rassurez-vous. On est devenu ami, très ami. Il a beaucoup changé ces derniers mois. Il est devenu plus calme, plus serein, moins macho mais surtout plus humble. Il fait attention au monde autour de lui et il s'est rendu compte que le monde ne tournait pas autour de sa petite personne. Et au fur et à mesure qu'on a appris à se connaitre, les sentiments se sont installés et maintenant, Paul et moi on est ensemble depuis 7 mois. Il est très présent dans ma vie car Paul est aussi un très bon ami même si parfois, il agit bizarrement. Hier encore, on était dans un restaurant pour diner et il a dû partir, si rapidement et puis il m'a appelé après minuit, alors que je dormais chez moi ou il s'est excusé malgré tout mais quand même, il m'a planté c'est le cas de le dire, non ? Il y a quelque mois, on était encore au lycée et parfois, il brossait les cours car Sam avait besoin de lui. Sam, c'est son grand cousin, il le considère comme son frère. Vous devriez voir comme ils se ressemblent, physiquement parlant. Ils sont en fait toute une petite bande de mecs, tous aussi grands et musclés les uns que les autres. Je les appelais les boys bands mais bon, ça ne les faisait pas rire du coup, j'ai arrêté car Paul est un vrai ronchon quand il le veut. Je m'entends bien avec eux, malgré tout même si ils sont tous aussi mystérieux les uns que les autres.

Les vacances de Noël avaient commencé depuis quelques jours et je m'ennuyais déjà. En voyant toute cette neige, je prenais mon portable pour téléphoner à Paul et lui proposer s'il voulait venir se promener avec moi dans la forêt. Il me disait qu'il n'en avait pas très envie, il préférait faire autre chose mais j'insistais et il cédait en me disant qu'il m'accompagnerait alors. Je prenais un petit déjeuné ou lorsque j'avais fini, je montais m'apprêter très chaudement.

Bottes, écharpe et moufles, j'étais parée pour une balade avec mon amoureux qui venait à peine d'arriver. Il m'emmenait et on marchait bras dessus, bras dessous dans cette grande forêt toute blanche. Je regardais ou je mettais les pieds. Paul me guidait car je me perdais assez vite et il voyait bien que je m'amusais, que ça me plaisait même s'il faisait très froid. Il regardait souvent autour de nous et bien que je le questionne, il me répondait toujours la même chose, qu'il entendait des bruits bizarres.

« Tu sais Lisa, la police a dit que c'était dangereux de se promener ici, dans la forêt. Il y a peut-être des bêtes dangereuses. »

« Paul, arrête de t'en faire. On est bien ici, tu ne trouves pas ? Je ne vois aucun danger à l'horizon. Tu peux rentrer si tu ne te sens pas en sécurité, moi je reste. »

Et de toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix et il le savait très bien. J'étais aussi têtue que lui. Il restait alors avec moi et après deux longues heures, on se rendait dans un petit café boire un chocolat chaud. On rencontrait même ses frères.

« Hey Paul, Lisa ! Venez à notre table. » Disait Sam, au fond de la pièce qui nous faisait un signe. Il y avait leurs amis Quil et Jared avec Kim, sa petite amie. Elle était si jolie, avec son large sourire timide et ses longs cheveux noirs, un peu comme les miens. On s'approchait d'eux ou on s'installait à leur table et on commençait à papoter.

« Jacob revient ce soir, finalement. Billy a appelé. » Sam avait un regard insistant vers celui de Paul, comme s'il se parlait. Je les fixais en fronçant les sourcils mais je ne comprenais rien.

« Encore une bonne chose de faite. Alors ma puce, tu bois quoi ? » Disait Paul en s'étirant légèrement, en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Je lui répondais un chocolat chaud, avec un supplément de crème fraiche dessus. Il se penchait pour m'embrasser avant de se lever pour aller commander au comptoir.

« J'aime beaucoup ton bonnet, Lisa. Tu es très jolie comme ça. » Kim me souriait longuement, elle était si gentille mais surtout très belle. Je la remerciais. Quelque instant plus tard, Paul revenait avec notre commande. Je me réchauffais avec mon chocolat entre mes doigts. Paul disait alors qu'on revenait tout juste de la forêt et je voyais Sam se raidir, ses traits devenaient plus durs. Je fus étonnée et il le remarquait. Il se laissait aller en nous demandant comment ça s'était passé et je lui répondais bien poliment que ça avait été une très bonne balade bien que Paul est toujours très bizarre quand on se promène là-bas. Je soupirais en même temps. Jared me disait que Paul avait peur des ours et il commençait à se moquer de lui. On finissait par rigoler, tous ensemble.

Malgré tout, je pensais à Jacob. Il allait être de retour et tout le monde était suspicieux de ça. Je me demandais pourquoi. Jacob était un garçon très gentil, très amusant envers tout le monde. Il était très présent pour ses proches et j'avais déjà passé de très bons moments avec lui. On s'était rencontré au lycée, en même temps que Paul mais Jacob était un garçon plus discret. Mais voilà quelques mois qu'il était parti, avec son père voir ses sœurs. Il ne devait revenir qu'après les vacances de Noel mais apparemment, ça en était autrement et dans le fond je me réjouissais de le revoir. Paul me demandait si ça allait, car j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je lui souriais poliment en lui disant oui, j'allais bien.

On repartait tous chez Sam ensuite, où il vivait avec sa fiancée, Emily. Elle était si jolie, elle aussi. Elles venaient toutes d'ici, contrairement à moi mais elles m'acceptaient et me faisaient sentir comme chez moi surtout Emily. Cette horrible cicatrice le long de son visage, de son œil au coin de sa bouche, le long de sa joue ne gâchait pas la beauté naturelle de son doux visage. Elle m'accueillait chez elle avec tellement de gentillesse. Elle nous avait fait à manger, pour qu'on soupe ensemble.

Durant tout le repas, je regardais Sam et Emily. La façon que Sam avait de regarder sa fiancé, de l'enlacer par moment, subitement pour un simple contact. Ils avaient l'air si proche et très amoureux. C'était un peu comme Jared et Kim, tous les deux aussi jeune que Paul et moi mais ils avaient une attirance, un rapprochement diffèrent de nous. Je les regardais longuement, mais toujours très discrètement. Sam touchait la joue abimée d'Emily et je la voyais fermer les yeux. Il avait l'air de la protégé, la surprotégé comme si le danger pouvait surgir de n'importe où alors qu'ils étaient seulement dans la cuisine, près du plan de travail. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, comme un pincement au cœur. Etais-je entrain de jalousé leur relation ? La relation que Paul et moi avions étaient bien différente des autres couples dans cette pièce, la manière dont ils avaient de regarder leurs copines. Je savais que Paul était amoureux et ça se voyait sur son visage qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait être un bon petit ami mais ce que je voyais dans leurs regards lorsqu'ils le posaient sur leurs copines étaient tellement intense que parfois, je baissais les yeux tellement ça me déstabilisait.

Paul remarquait que je les regardais et je sentais sa main sur ma cuisse ou sa bouche se posait contre mon oreille ou je l'entendais me murmurer de le suivre un peu dehors. Je me levais pour le suivre alors qu'il me prenait la main. On sortait ou j'eus à peine le temps de fermer la porte que je sentais ses mains sur mes côtés, je sentais mon corps se poser contre la porte d'entrer et mes lèvres furent emprisonnés contre les siennes pour un baiser très fougueux. Je poussais un soupire et je sentais que Paul était satisfait d'entendre ça. Il se décrochait de moi, je restais là, la tête posée contre la porte, la bouche entre ouverte, haletante et les yeux toujours clos.

« Paul… » J'avais le cœur si battant, j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui et il le savait. Je sentais sa main remonter le long de mon buste, ses doigts légèrement frôler la forme de mon sein sur le côté, ou sa main se glissait dans ma nuque, dans mes cheveux. Des milliers de frissons parcouraient mon corps à son contact.

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux et je le regardais finalement dans les yeux. Il était entrain de me sourire. Vous savez, ce genre de petit sourire malicieux lorsque cet homme est satisfait de ce qu'il vient de se passer, il en était fier. Mais moi, j'en voulais plus. Je sentais ses lèvres venir embrasser ma mâchoire et lentement descendre dans mon cou.

Brusquement, la porte derrière moi s'ouvrait. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me sentir partir en arrière que les mains de Paul furent dans mon dos pour me retenir. Mon regard croisait le sien et j'entendais la voix de Jared derrière.

« Et bien dis donc, on ne s'ennuie pas ici à ce que je vois. Ce serait peut-être plus intime dans une chambre, vous ne pensez pas ? » Je me sentie rougir et je voyais Paul sourire encore plus. Je regardais Jared un instant avant de poser mon regard sur sa copine qu'il tenait par la main, toujours avec cette force entre les deux que je pouvais ressentir. Kim se mit à rire doucement, car la situation l'amusait.

« C'est peut-être ce qu'on va faire, hein Lisa ? »

Je regardais Paul en hochant la tête alors, et on filait sans même dire au revoir. Il m'entrainait avec lui vers la rue, vers chez lui. On marchait longuement et je lui rappelais qu'on n'avait même pas dit au revoir à ses frères. Il me disait que ce n'était pas grave, ils pouvaient comprendre. Je fus malgré tout mal à l'aise. On se rendait chez Paul, la maison était dans le noir, sa mère était surement déjà entrain de dormir.

On montait dans sa chambre et la porte fut à peine fermée que je sentais les mains de Paul m'agripper les fesses pour me presser contre lui, ses lèvres qui m'embrassaient fougueusement. Il me poussait jusqu'à son lit ou il me couchait dessus et nos vêtements volaient dans sa chambre ou je passais un moment très intime avec lui dans son lit, dans sa chambre de garçon mal rangée. Paul était toujours très doux et sensuel dans ses gestes, dans sa façon de me toucher. Je passais une partie de la nuit dans les bras de Paul avant qu'il me ramène jusque chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit pour que je puisse me réveiller dans mon lit. Il m'avait encore une fois embrassé très langoureusement en me laissant rentrer. J'en tremblais encore, lorsque je montais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il me fallut du temps pour me remettre de ce que j'avais vécu ce soir, auprès de mon petit copain. Une petite heure plus tard, je m'endormais dans mon lit, au chaud avec les souvenirs de cette soirée comme dernières images.


	3. Chapter 3

Re-bonsoir à tout le monde! Et oui, le troisième chapitre est déjà la. Sincèrement, j'avais très envie de l'écrire. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu court mais c'est un chapitre qui va m'aider à pouvoir introduire la suite. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. J'adore lire vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à m'en poster, je vous répondrais avec un très grand plaisir.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

S.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Paul**

Voilà une semaine que Jacob était rentré. Une semaine que je ne dormais presque pas, pour vous dire. Dimanche soir, Sam nous a tous appelé dans la forêt car il n'arrivait pas à contrôler Jacob, lors de sa mutation. Billy avait décidé de rentrer car le nouveau beau-frère de Jacob l'avait un peu trop gonflé et la colère avait tellement été forte que la température de son corps avait commencé à augmenter. Il commençait à changer, à se sentir mal et en colère. Pour ne pas prendre de risque, ils sont directement rentrés à la Push. Le souci, c'est que même si Jacob était au courant pour les légendes, il avait espéré que ça ne tomberait jamais sur lui. Malheureusement, il ne put pas y échapper étant le petit fils de l'un des chefs de la tribu Quileute.

**Flashback**

Je voyais Jacob marcher de gauche à droite, devant Sam, le souffle court. Il était si nerveux, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Je pouvais sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines. J'étais sous ma forme de loup ainsi que mes frères. Seul Sam était debout face à Jacob, pour l'aider et le guider.

« Concentre-toi Jacob. C'est très douloureux je sais mais tu dois gérer. Tu peux le faire, concentre toi juste sur ce qui te fait mal, ce qui t'énerve le plus » Sam était très réconfortant mais je pouvais très bien me rappeler ma mutation. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, lorsque vous avez la rage, vous ne pouvez rien contrôler. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que je le vois ce transformer et retomber sur ses grosses pattes, la gueule jusqu'au sol a soufflé sur la terre. Il était tellement nerveux. Je pouvais entendre ses pensées à présent.

« Jacob, c'est moi. Calme-toi, ça va aller. Concentre-toi comme Sam te le dit. On est là mec, on est tous là pour toi. » J'essayais moi aussi de le rassurer mais il était en colère, il ne voulait pas de cette partie de lui. Il était si grand, légèrement plus petit que Sam mais tellement imposant. Les nuances brun/roux de son poil étaient reflétées sous la lumière du crépuscule. On l'encerclait pour pouvoir le surveiller et le protéger. Sam se transformait directement. Il lui expliquait qu'il allait devoir se surpasser, se calmer pour pouvoir se retrouver sa forme humaine. Sam, l'Alpha lui parlait calmement, lui expliquait pourquoi lui aussi et le but de cette transformation. On passait toute la nuit avec lui, à lui parler et lui expliquer. On s'était promenés dans la foret pour patrouiller avec ce nouveau loup à nos côtés. On n'avait rencontré aucunes menaces. On était passé devant chez Lisa, dans la forêt et je m'étais arrêté un moment. Jacob, à mes côtés avait longuement regardé la maison, la fenêtre de la chambre de Lisa et j'avais senti son cœur s'accélérer. On avait repris notre balade. Jacob courrait tellement vite, comme s'il découvrait ce qu'il était, qu'il profitait de sa destiné.

**Fin du flashback**

Jacob m'avait énormément impressionné. Après lui avoir longuement parlé durant la nuit, il avait finalement compris le but et il l'avait accepté. Il s'était rangé dans nos rangs. De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Son côté humain avait pris le dessus. Après trois jours, il avait réussis à retrouver sa forme d'homme. Autant vous dire que j'avais dû travailler auprès de mes frères durant ces jours. Lisa me manquait, je l'appelais tous les jours pour lui dire que Sam avait besoin de moi, on travaillait sur une surprise pour le Noël d'Emily et elle comprenait. C'était ce que j'aimais autant chez Lisa, sa compréhension.

Ce soir, on avait prévu de passer la soirée chez Sam, pour un diner de Noël avant l'heure. Lisa serait là, auprès de moi. C'est notre première fête ensemble et je savais que Lisa adorait Noël.

J'étais chez moi, à m'apprêter. Je voulais plaire à ma petite amie alors je me faisais beau. J'enfilais une chemise, malgré moi. Est-ce que vous me croyez si je vous dis que c'est très gênant de porter des vêtements? Je sais… Ça parait étrange mais avec ma température corporelle, je n'en ai pas besoin et puis pour moi c'est plus facile de porter le strict minimum car lorsque je me transforme, mes vêtements finissent très souvent en débris. Mais ce soir, je voulais faire un effort pour Lisa et puis, vu qu'elle n'est pas au courant de ma vraie nature, je suis obligé d'agir comme un vrai humain, un vrai homme alors je porte des vêtements et ce soir je fais un effort, je mets une chemise.

Je me regardais dans le miroir, je me coiffais comme il fallait en me parfumant aussi. Je savais qu'elle aurait du mal à résister et peut être que ce soir, elle accepterait de revenir chez moi, pour un _câlin_. Je me sentais déjà tout drôle jusqu'à ce que je me surprenais à penser à nos ébats et la forme dans mon jeans, au niveau de mon bas ventre commençait à se déformer et cela me rappelait à l'ordre. Je dus me calmer et je m'empressais de sortir pour me rendre chez Lisa, pour aller la chercher.

Arrivé chez elle, je la voyais sortir dans ce petit haut rouge en soie, avec ce pantalon noir. Elle était si belle perchée sur ces escarpins noirs. Elle était vraiment coquette. Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser en lui disant bonsoir. Elle avait remarqué mes efforts et m'avait complimenté sur ma tenue. Rien que de la respirer me faisait penser à des choses un peu trop mal placé et j'avais déjà envie de lui enlever ses vêtements. On ne s'était pas vu ni aujourd'hui, ni hier et elle m'avait énormément manqué. Je lui prenais la main et on s'en allait jusqu'à chez Sam, ou on parlait de ce qu'elle avait fait ces deux derniers jours.

On arrivait là-bas, tout le monde était présent sauf Embry et Jacob qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Emily nous amenait quelques petits amuses bouches en nous disant que ces deux derniers seront en retard. Ils devaient aider le père de Jacob, ils viendraient donc plus tard. Lisa discutait avec les filles et nous les mecs on s'installait dans le canapé pour manger.

Lorsqu'on fut à table, le sujet tournait autour du jour de Noël. Lisa avait insisté auprès de ses parents pour pouvoir rester ici, car eux voulaient repartir en Australie du coup, Emily nous avait invité à manger un grand repas de famille. J'en étais déjà tout fou et Lisa encore plus. Je la regardais sourire et rigoler avec ma famille et je savais qu'elle se sentait bien ici, tellement bien. On mangeait avec énormément d'appétit, surtout nous, les hommes. On mangeait deux fois –voir trois fois- plus que tout le monde. Je savais que c'était difficile pour tout le monde d'être naturel quand Lisa était là, car on n'avait pas le droit de parler des loups, des autres buveurs de sang. On pouvait ni faire d'allusion aux choses irréelles de ce monde qui dans le nôtre existait bel et bien. Mes frères pouvaient ressentir ma souffrance dans ce genre de moment, que je ne sois pas imprégné de Lisa mais l'imprégnation était une chose vraiment très rare. Cela me réconfortait d'un côté, sur le fait que je ne serais pas obligé d'abandonner Lisa si jamais je ne m'imprégnais pas de quelqu'un d'autre.

Après le souper, les filles débarrassaient la table et Emily refusait que Lisa fasse la vaisselle maintenant car elle voulait qu'on joue tous à un jeu de société. On s'installait autour de la grande table et on commençait à jouer. Bien évidemment, ce fut le gros bordel car il fallait toujours que quelqu'un triche. Une fois c'était Jared, la fois d'après c'était moi. Les filles se liaient vite entre elles fassent à nous et on passait une très agréable soirée.

Quelques heures plus tard, mes frères et moi finissons une fois de plus dans le canapé. J'étais assez exténue de cette dernière semaine, néant moins je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce qu'il se passerait après la soirée, lorsque Lisa et moi on se retrouverait seul. Je la regardais dans la cuisine, à nettoyer la vaisselle pendant qu'Emily et Kim essuyaient pour la ranger dans les armoires. La porte de derrière s'ouvrait et Jacob suivit d'Embry entraient.

« Les voilà enfin ! Je vous ai gardé une part de lasagne à chacun dans le four. Venez à table, dépêchez-vous. » Disait Emily pendant que les garçons s'approchaient d'elle pour l'embrasser et la remercier. Je regardais ma belle Lisa se retourner, les mains toujours dans l'évier. Jacob relevait le visage vers Lisa et tous les loups de cette pièce pouvaient le sentir.

Le temps s'était arrêté, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur lui aussi s'était arrêter de battre, que mon estomac s'était tordu. Je pouvais ressentir toutes les forces du monde, toute l'attraction de l'univers unir ces deux personnes, ces deux âmes, ces deux cœurs en un lien indestructible. Ces âmes-soeurs venaient juste de se rencontrer.

Ça n'arrive que par chance, disais-tu Sam ? Il est alors le plus chanceux car je viens de perdre la seule personne que j'aimais grâce à toi, _Jacob Black_ .


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous! Voici le nouveau chapitre, du point de vue de Jacob. J'espère que le dernier chapitre vous à surpris et que vous continuerez à m'envoyer vos reviews.

Bonne lecture!

S.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Jacob**

Moi, Jacob Black, un loup? Non, je ne plaisante pas. Comment cela a pu arriver sans que je le sente venir? J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Lorsque j'ai vu mon corps changer, je me suis simplement dit que c'était la puberté qui faisait ça, même si c'est vrai que physiquement, la nature m'avait vraiment bien gâté.  
Ce pauvre cretin de Steve m'avait mis les nerfs le soir ou il s'était permis de parler sur ma famille et encore plus sur ma mère qui est décédée. Dites-moi comment j'aurais pu le laisser faire? J'avais senti mon corps se changer, j'avais commencé à avoir très chaud comme lorsque vous avez de la fièvre. Le problème c'est que ça ne m'a pas quitté pendant ces trois longs jours ou lorsque je suis revenue à la réserve, c'est sur quatre pattes que je me suis retrouve. Et bien oui, moi aussi je suis un modificateur et je suis là pour défendre l'humanité de ces horribles et ignobles buveurs de sang.  
J'ai passé cette dernière semaine à courir et découvrir mon corps d'animal. Oui, je suis bel et bien une touffe de poile sur quatre pattes. Sam, notre Alpha m'a bien réprimandé sur toutes mes penses et j'ai alors bien compris que ma colère, c'est sur les buveurs de sang que je devais mettre pas sur les membres de ma meute, ma famille.  
Ce soir, on est sensé manger chez Sam et Emily, mais Embry et moi on est de corvé. Mon père a besoin de nous à la maison alors sans discuter on l'aide, le pauvre homme.  
Lorsque ce fut fini, Embry et moi on se rendait chez Sam et on marchait à travers la forêt. Embry me posait un tas de questions à propos de mes vacances, si j'avais rencontré beaucoup de fille et on blaguait sur ce sujet. Je lui disais que j'avais profité de mon corps d'apollon et on commençait à rigoler ensemble.

Embry entrait en première dans cette petite maison en bois, ou je le suivais. Emily arrivait directement près de nous.

« Les voilà enfin ! Je vous ai gardé une part de lasagne à chacun dans le four. Venez à table, dépêchez-vous. »

Elle était si adorable. Je la prenais dans mes bras pour l'embrasser et la remercier ou je me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour dire bonjour aux filles qui faisaient la vaisselle. La jeune fille qui se trouvait à l'évier se tournait et là, _ma chaleur m'a consumé_.

Elle s'était retournée vers moi, son regard avait croisé le mien et j'avais senti mon cœur grandir, gonflé. J'avais pu sentir les moindres muscles, les moindres parties de mon corps frémir comme si le vent avait soufflé sur ma peau. Je pouvais sentir tous les océans du monde s'agiter comme le battement de nos cœurs à l'unisson. J'étais entrain de prendre conscience de ce que représentait la vie, qu'elle était mon but, mon destin. Elle me coupait le souffle de sa beauté, de la profondeur et la sincérité de son regard chocolat. Je voyais ses lèvres pulpeuses s'élargir sur un long sourire timide. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Je voyais sa bouche légèrement s'ouvrir pour souffler un léger « Bonsoir Jacob. ». Sa voix, cette voix que j'avais déjà tant entendu résonnait en moi comme une douce mélodie. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir sentir son odeur jusqu'à moi, de ressentir la chaleur et l'amour qu'elle émanait. Sa peau qui semblait être aussi douce que la peau d'une pêche illuminait encore plus mon regard que cette lampe au-dessus de ma tête accrochée au plafond, que le soleil qui éclairait dans le ciel durant la journée. Je ne pus décrocher mon regard du siens. Je n'étais plus ce pauvre garçon qui grandissait sans sa mère, ce garçon joyeux qui aimait tout le monde. Ce garçon sympathique au sourire ravageur. Je prenais conscience de ce qu'elle représentait dans ma vie, dans mon monde. Elle devenait la seule chose que je pouvais voir clairement, la seule chose dont j'étais certain, que je connaissais. Elle était le soleil de mon monde. Plus rien ne me retenait à cette terre, ce sol sous mes pieds. Des chaines d'aciers, comme les veines des arbres qui s'enracinaient dans le sol, me reliaient à un unique point de contact dans ce bas monde auquel j'appartenais. Elle était devenue tout. Lisa.

J'avais essayé de répondre quelques choses, de dire bonsoir à Kim qui était à côté de Lisa que je sentais une main dans ma nuque m'agripper et me tirer pour me jeter dehors. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit que je retombais sur mes grosses pattes de loup, sur le sol. Je me retournais en voyant Paul, _mon frère_, se jeter sur moi.

« Elle est à moi ! » Hurlait Paul de sa voix menaçante qui résonnait dans ma tête, dans mes pensées. Sam et Embry nous séparaient rapidement. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sam ordonnait à Paul de se calmer et je le voyais se mettre à courir loin dans la forêt pour s'éloigner de moi, de _nous._

« Jacob, tu es blessé ? »

« Non, non je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi Paul s'est jeté sur moi ? Pourquoi je me suis transformé ? Il s'est passé quoi avec Lisa ? » J'avais tellement de question et je savais que Sam pouvait me donner des réponses.

« Suivez-moi, tout de suite ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle nous voit maintenant, pas comme ça. »

On suivait alors notre alpha qui nous emmenait un peu plus dans la forêt afin qu'on se pose pour parler. Sam me disait de me calmer et il nous expliquait que tout ce qu'ils avaient ressenti ce soir, c'était mon imprégnation. Quoi ? Je venais d'imprégné Lisa, la copine de Paul ? Je n'arrivais pas à formuler une phrase comme il faut sans que le visage, le regard de Lisa apparaisse dans ma tête. Je commençais à me perdre le contrôle, je commençais à avoir mal au cœur.

« Jacob, il faut absolument que tu te calmes pour que tu puisses retrouver forme humaine. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, avec Lisa, va chambouler toute ta vie. Paul va devoir s'y faire, tu ne peux rien faire contre ce lien qui vous unit elle et toi, à présent. »

Je le regardais dans les yeux et je ne disais rien de plus. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Je ressentais déjà le manque de sa présence, de son regard. Entendre le bruit de son cœur. Sam me disait qu'on organiserait un feu de camp, le plus vite possible pour pouvoir expliquer l'incident de ce soir à Lisa car étant mon empreinte à présent, elle devait être au courant le plus vite possible de notre vie, nos histoires et nos légendes car elle faisait partie de la tribu.

Je retournais chez Sam, après être rentré chez moi pour m'habillé. Lisa était dans le salon avec les filles, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Elle se levait en me voyant rentrer et me regardait une fois de plus dans les yeux. Mon cœur faisait un bon, elle était magique.

« Jacob ! Jacob est-ce que ça va ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris à Paul, je suis désolée… » Elle était si innocente, on aurait dit qu'elle s'en voulait et mon cœur se serrait. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais que Jacob à ses yeux.

« Ne t'en fais pas Lisa, je vais bien. » Je la regardais dans les yeux, en touchant doucement sa main. Elle regardait notre contact et je voyais ses joues rougir. Elle était tellement belle. Je lui demandais si elle acceptait de venir demain à notre feu de camp, qu'on avait tous besoin de lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Je la regardais dans les yeux, encore une fois et elle répondit que oui, elle serait là.

* * *

J'avais passé la nuit devant chez Lisa, dans les bois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça, peut-être juste pour pouvoir l'entendre respirer, entendre son cœur battre. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle était en sécurité, saine et sauve. Sam m'avait appelé au petit matin, j'étais obligé de patrouiller au côté de la meute et même Paul était là. Plusieurs fois j'avais essayé de lui parler, mais il était têtu. Il ne voulait rien entendre, il ne voulait plus me voir. Il ne pouvait rien y faire et moi non plus. Sam lui avait répété plusieurs fois qu'il ne devait pas m'en vouloir, que je n'y étais pour rien mais Paul ne voulait rien savoir. Il me supportait juste. Je pouvais comprendre que ça lui brisait le cœur, que son avenir avec Lisa devenait incertain, car à présent on était deux à la vouloir.

J'étais entrain de me rendre au feu de camp ou tous nos anciens seraient là, la meute aussi. J'étais le dernier arrivé. Je voyais Lisa assise à côté de Paul, de l'autre côté et je me dirigeais vers eux pour lui dire bonjour. Ce que mon cœur pouvait sourire lorsque je la regardais, la sentais près de moi. Je lui demandais si je pouvais m'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Il y a d'autres places ailleurs, alors non. »

« Paul ! » Disait Lisa en le regardant assez méchamment. Je voyais de l'incompréhension sur son visage. Paul soufflait un bon coup et elle me regardait en souriant, son magnifique sourire. Elle me disait oui, que je pouvais m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Je sentais la chaleur de son âme émané de son petit corps tout fin et frêle. J'avais tellement envie de la toucher, toucher sa main comme hier soir. Mon père nous parlait des légendes, de ce qui faisait de nous des loups et il choisissait bien ses mots pour le faire comprendre à Lisa qui était tellement attentive. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle me rejette, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais face à ça. Elle représentait toute ma vie.

Le temps de ce récit me paraissait une éternité, surtout que Lisa ne réagissait pas directement. Elle avait l'air suspicieuse mais elle n'était pas effrayer. Ce petit bout de femme était exceptionnelle. Elle me surprenait tellement. Mon père invitait mon empreinte à se lever près de lui. Il lui prenait la main et lui disait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, qu'on était là pour protéger l'humanité, le peuple de la réserve. Je me levais ensuite lorsque mon père me demandait de les rejoindre. Paul suivait le mouvement pour être près de Lisa.

« Jacob, tu sais que c'est à toi de dire ce que tu ressens pour Lisa, ce qu'il t'est arrivé. » Je voyais son regard se poser sur moi. Elle avait l'air si à l'aise avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Paul l'était un peu moins.

« Lisa…. » Disais-je, la voix un peu tremblante. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle n'accepte pas ce que je ressentais envers elle. J'étais un autre homme. Sam m'avait déjà rassuré que l'empreinte le ressentait aussi et que rien ne pouvait y faire, on était lié et relié ensemble. « Lorsque j'ai muté, il y a quelque semaines…. Je ne savais pas encore en quoi correspondait ce que j'étais. Hier soir, hier soir lorsque j'ai croisé ton regard… Tu as changé ma vision des choses. J'ai senti tellement de chose… C'est comme si je voyais le soleil pour la première fois de ma vie. Lisa, je ne sais pas comment je peux décrire ce que je ressens, c'est juste que… Je ne suis plus rattaché à la terre mais à toi. Tu es mon seul but dans la vie… Toi et moi, on est âme sœur… Je suis là pour te protégé, t'aimer, t'aider… Je peux être tout ce que tu souhaites. Je suis _imprégné_. »

J'avais vu son visage changé, une grimace d'incompréhension, une fois de plus et puis un petit sourire assez timide. Je voyais toute la sincérité de son visage, de son regard. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas peur de moi. Je posais mon regard sur celui de Paul qui le détournait. Il ne pouvait rien faire face à ce que Lisa ressentait aussi. On était lié, on était fait pour être ensemble.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Disait Lisa en commençant à rire. Rire ? Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment entrain de rire ? Je la regardais assez dérouté, je m'étais attendu à tout, sauf à son rire. Et puis je voyais ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, je voyais une larme coulé sur sa joue. Non, non Lisa ne pleure pas mon ange…. Je levais la main automatiquement vers son visage pour l'essuyer et elle fermait les yeux avant de se retourner vers Paul pour pleurer dans ses bras. Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Paul refermait ses bras autour de _mon empreinte_. Je le regardais la réconforté, je ne pouvais rien faire.

« Lisa… Est-ce que ça te blesse ce que je te dis ? Est-ce que tu as peur ? » Elle ne disait rien, elle continuait juste de pleurer dans les bras de son amoureux, de mon _frère_. J'étais débout près d'elle, à la regarder pleurer. Tout le monde nous regardait, en gardant le silence, près du feu.

_« Plus d'aube, plus de jour, je reste dans ce crépuscule, dans l'ombre de ton coeur. Et dans le noir, je peux entendre le battement de ton coeur. J'ai essayé de trouver ce son mais ensuite ça s'est arrêté et je me suis retrouvé dans l'obscurité. Alors je suis devenue l'obscurité. J'ai pris les étoiles de nos yeux et j'en ai fait une carte. Et je savais que par n'importe quel moyen je pourrais retrouver mon chemin. Ensuite j'ai entendu ton coeur battre, tu étais aussi dans l'obscurité alors je suis restée dans cette obscurité avec toi. » -__**Cosmic Love**_


End file.
